


Day 13 - Group Project

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, Friendship/Love, Week 2: Falling in Love, there will be puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "The faster that we finish this project," Marinette interrupted without averting her gaze on the paper. "The sooner we can go to my house for free pastries."The three immediately scrambled on their seats and rushed towards the bookshelves for their designated topic."I can't believe I'm friends with these dorks," she bemused then resumed on her work.





	Day 13 - Group Project

"Why does an elephant use his trunk as a bookmark?"

"I am not going to indulge you again with your lameness, Adrien."

"Excuse me, my puns are not lame," the blond defended with a pout, then nudged her with an elbow lightly. "C'mon Marinette, why does an elephant use his trunk as a bookmark?"

She looked at the ceiling irritably, probably to vent out her frustrations there. “Argh, you’re so annoying!”

"Answer me Marinette, puh-lease?"

The pig-tailed girl's eye twitched when she saw his pitiful Kitten Eyes then sighed, "Fine, I will bite this time. Why?"

"So that," he moved his seat closer and answered, "He can always nose where he stopped _reading_."

Snickers were heard behind them much to her chagrin. "The reason why we are doing this group project in the library instead of my house is for us to concentrate doing it, not you making puns about it! And you two lovebirds - " she darted Nino and Alya an accusatory look " - are supposed to work with me, not encouraging him to spout nonsensical things!"

"Give us a breather, Girl," her best friend smothered her laugh. "Don't stress _yourshelf_ , okay?"

"Wow, you're so lucky to have Alya, bro." Adrien awed.

"Of course," Nino adjusted his glasses. "But that's another _story_ to tell."

The boys made a fist bump which earned a loud groan from Marinette.

"I'm going to appeal to Mme. Mendeliev to transfer me to a different group," she muttered while writing furiously on the paper. "This is one of the things I really hate when working with friends."

The blond moved his chair closer to her space. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to piss you off. We'll take things seriously this time, right guys?"

"If you say so, Sunshine."

"Don't call me with that nickname, Alya," he whined then looked at his chuckling best friend. "Tell her, Nino."

"Sorry, dude. You know that I can't say no to my girlfriend."

"The faster that we finish this project," Marinette interrupted without averting her gaze on the paper. "The sooner we can go to my house for free pastries."

The three immediately scrambled on their seats and rushed towards the bookshelves for their designated topic.

"I can't believe I'm friends with these dorks," she bemused then resumed on her work.

As Adrien began to scan some book titles, he couldn't help but noticed how the orange sunset caressed Marinette's cheeks, and with her vibrant bluebell eyes and shiny jet-black hair, she was like a picture that came out from a canvas.

"Like what you see?" Alya whispered slyly in his ear.

"Yeah," he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away "She took my breath away."

"Then you should tell her."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'm not sure if Marinette likes me."

The librarian hushed for silence when Alya guffawed loudly.

" _Mon Dieu_ , I can't believe you. Hey Nino, come over here!"

The bespectacled guy emerged from her side. "What?"

"Adrien said Marinette didn't like him."

The librarian gave another warning when Nino laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Seriously, dude?"

"I'm not going to humor you two again." the blond scowled as he walked back to their table.

"You know, Alya," Nino said as he observed his friends. "Those two look good together."

"I highly agree," his girlfriend nodded. "Though I must say, they're both oblivious to each other's feelings."

"So, what's the plan?"

Alya pulled out her phone then snapped a picture of Adrien and Marinette staring at each other with hearts on their eyes. It was a damn good picture, especially the orange sky reflected by the windows as if the time had stopped for these two.

"We need back-ups," she told him as she tagged their classmates in a chat group. "Because Project Adrinette is on the roll."

**Author's Note:**

> 30min quick write. 
> 
> I'm busy today that's why the word count was too short. Please forgive me if I have errors. I will correct them ASAP :)


End file.
